The Steps Towards Being With You
by Aqualia
Summary: Hans has just been informed that he'll be escorting his new "sexy bombshell" of a colleague around town soon. Naturally, he ran to Annie for help in curing his embarrassing problem, however, he never expected that this would cause an even bigger dilemma.
1. Start Mission

**Start Mission**

"Annie…Annie!" I call out but she didn't budge.

"Mnghhh…" Annie moans as she rolls over to her side and slowly moves the blanket over her head.

"Wake up, damn it!" I shout and pull the covers off her and fling them across the room. "...Geez, why do I feel like I'm babysitting every day?"

"Hmmm….?" She grumbles and leisurely rises up. "Eh…where's my blanket?"

"Annie…" I clench my fist in annoyance. "JUST BECAUSE YOU BECAME MEISTER AND WON THE COMPETITION DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN LAZE AROUND!"

"Uwahhhh~ Oh good morning Hans" She smiles at nonchalantly.

"You're not even listening to me!" I scold while pointing my finger in a dictator-like manner. "You're not feminine at all. Can't you at least pretend to be aware of your surroundings?"

"I'm listening. Blah blah blah nag nag nag right?" She giggles innocently.

"Why you…" I grit my teeth.

"Ehe, Hans you sure are serious all the time. You won't be able to get a cute girlfriend like that." She comments bluntly. "Ah! It's time for breakfast."

"W-what the? Don't be absurd! H-hey come back here!" I try to retort but she was already heading into the kitchen. "What a handful…"

I follow her trying to explain how I might be able to get a girlfriend one day in life only for it to fall on deaf ears. Annie casually ate her breakfast while chatting with Pepe…completely ignoring my existence. Geez, I hope she isn't reverting back into her former self. She's a handful just as she is now. I sit down and look at them carrying on with their happy conversation. I wonder if they know I'm still here? I glance over at Annie eating happily…she sure likes food. Gah! She's not using proper table manners again! H-hey you're eating cake for breakfast? D-don't use your hands! They'll get sticky! At least put the cake on a plate! Ugh just looking at her is giving me an itch…I want to correct her so desperately. I can't believe she wanted to marry into the royal family like this. I think I better go before I decide to flip their table over.

"I'll be taking my leave now. I'll come back to check on you later. Bye now." I bid them farewell and head back to HQ.

At HQ was bustling as always even after the development was over. There are other jobs to do other than managing the competition and resorts. I quickly began to walk towards my office until Daniel ran into me. AUGHHH! That hurt. Huh? He looks rather anxious I wonder what the problem might be.

"M-MR. HANS! I'm so sorry, Sir! Are you alright?" He yells in starts flailing his arms in the air.

"I-I'm fine. I might be skinny but it'd take more than that to take me down." I comment as I rub the area of contact a little. "Anyway what's the matter? You seem to be in a hurry."

"Ah! Yes, Mr. Hans. I have something to tell you. We're having a new staff member working here and you've been assigned to guide her. Our superior told me to tell you to show her around town and make her feel welcome since she is from the mainland. She'll be arriving in a few weeks or so but he wanted to be prepared."

"Well that's fine I'll just…wait." I suddenly pause mid-sentence. "Did you say 'her'? You did…didn't you? SHE'S A FEMALE?"

Suddenly everyone turns around and stares at me. I didn't realise I had let out such a loud yell just then but when it comes to this subject I can't help it; Women. I am very bad with women…no, I am hopeless when it comes to women. It's only fair that I'd be allowed to scream at this volume when it is regarding this topic. What am I going to do? I have to be her guide? I know I'm just going to be utterly useless. I'm just going to get mental blanks and be very flustered the whole time. I don't know what my boss is thinking! Can I refuse…no, I probably can't. Then…then what now? I can't fix my problem in less than a few weeks. Heck, it took me nearly 3 years to speak in public properly. I need help.

"M-mr. Hans! Are you alright?" Daniel drops his papers in anxiety. "I can get you some water if you want."

"I'm fine. I just need…some time alone to think right now." I lift up my hand to stop him from helping me and then tread on towards my office. Wait…it should be fine if she was a significantly older woman with a family of her own already. I won't get nervous around something like that.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans~" A gleeful voice came from behind me.

"I know this annoying voice." I turn around to greet the figure behind me. "Hello, Gillian. Skipping work again I see."

"Boooo! Don't be like that Hans~" She pouts. "Anyway, I heard you'll be escorting a real hottie around town soon. Rumour has it that she's a young and voluptuous beauty with a great character to boot."

"W-whaaaa?" I jump back in shock. Just want I WASN'T hoping for.

"Did I say it weirdly?" Gillian asks looking confuse. "Okay how about this…she's young, super cute and is really nice. Plus she has a kick ass bod and a banging rack the size of two giga bombs. Is that more helpful?"

"Oh god." I manage to squeak.

"Aren't you lucky Hans? You get to spend alone time with a sexy bombshell." Gillian smiles at me obliviously.

"W-wait…how can you be so sure that she even looks like that?" I ask nervously, hanging onto a small thread of hope.

"Well I'm going to go get some food now. I'll see you later Hans." Gillian calls out from a distance already walking towards the exit. Seems like she didn't hear me.

I stare is disbelief as Gillian walks away. Ahhh…this is bad. Even though I think my problem has improved over the last few years I can't just have a single thrown onto me like that. I'm still unprepared. I don't even know what she looks like or what she likes. What am I suppose to talk about with her? I don't want to look like an idiot in front of her. I need help. Are there any books that I can read to give me tips? I could ask my friends…but their advice so far hasn't really been adequate. The only way I can cure this is…to practice right? Ughh but I've already attempted this before. I'm only comfortable around Annie…but she isn't much of a girl. She's lacking so much allure that I forget she's a female sometimes. Plus she's also very childish and probably doesn't know a thing about being a 'sexy bombshell' Maybe…if I get her to wear a dress it'd make the situation more believable? I doubt it but should I ask for Annie's help? Well…it's not like I have anything else to go on right now. Okay, I will ask for her assistance later. That's it! This could be the opportunity I've been searching for to cure this awkward problem of mine. Maybe I can also fix the effects of social isolation on my personality. I can probably be able to shop for my own fashionable clothes, be confident in front of the public, talk to women a-and even get a girlfriend. I've decided! I will make it my mission to fix this dilemma of mine before this girl comes! I will transform into a real Casanov- NO! That's just too embarrassing! Anyway…I guess I'll start this tomorrow.


	2. Mission 1: Treating You Like A Girl

**Mission 1: Treating You Like A Girl**

I took in a deep breath as I stand outside of Annie's house. As I was about to raise my hand to knock on the door I start to think of what I should say to her in my head. Hello, Annie. Hi, Annie. Hey there, what's up Annie? YO, ANNAY! Why a top of the good mornings to you, my dear Annabelle (What…is that even her name?). Ugh why is it getting more and more progressively weird as I keep thinking? Argh, that's enough procrastinating I'm just going to knock and say whatever is on my mind. I gently tap on the door three times and wait for someone to open.

"Comiiiiiiiiing~" A cheerful voice calls out from inside, moments later Annie opens up the door. "Oh, good morning Hans."

"A-ah. Morning." I stammer.

"What's wrong?" She asks. "You look live you've just seen a dog."

"A dog? Isn't that a fairly mundane creature? Don't you normally say 'ghost'?" I question and gave her an inquisitive look.

"Yeah but I haven't seen one on this island yet so I figure it might be as rare as a ghost." She laughs gleefully.

"…Right." I stare at her dumbfounded.

"Anyway, what brings you here, Hans?" Annie smiles.

"Oh…I just thought I needed some assistance." I answer nervously.

"Really? What for?" She brightens up at the thought of being needed.

"Ugh…just something to do with work." I reply.

"Yay! I've been pretty bored lately. It's nothing hard right?" She jumps around a little.

"W-well that depends on your capabilities." I tease.

"Whaaa? Don't be so negative Hans. I'm confident in my alchemy skills now." Annie stuck her tongue out at me. "So what do you need me to make for you?"

"That's not why I came here." I straight-forwardly answer. "I need you to help my get rid of my fear of women within a few weeks. I concluded that the likelihood of success through role-playing and practicing would be very high if we were to conduct it properly."

"So you want me to be your play date for a while?" She asks nonchalantly.

"I-I prefer the term 'experimental partner' or something like that." I reply trying to hold back my annoyance.

"Hmm but Hans I thought I wasn't womanly enough for you. Why are you asking me?" She questions curiously. "Wouldn't it be better to go to Gillian or Liese?"

"W-well I thought maybe you could put some extra effort into your appearance while helping me. I'm just not comfortable enough around my other female friends." I respond honestly. "That is, if you don't mind."

"Dressing up?" Annie's eyes lit up. "That sounds kind of fun. So you want me to wear a maid costume? Or maybe a bunny suit? A school uniform? AH! I know a nurse's outfit right?"

"NO! Where are you getting such weird fetishes from? I'm not interested in that kind of thing!" I retort while blushing. "I hope this wasn't the kind of thing you were raised with."

"Then a nice dress?" She suggests innocently.

"That sounds feasible." I cross my arms and nod.

"Then what's the plan? I dress up more girly…then what? We go on a pretend date or something?" She asks.

"A d-date? NO way! There's no chance I'm going on an intimate and romantic outing with you!" I stutter and flail my arms around in the air. "I just wanted to pretend to take you around town and find topics t-to talk about! That's all! I am not interested in developing a personal relationship with this person!"

"Ahahahha, what's with that reaction Hans?" Annie laughs happily. "Alright, alright I get it. Come back in a few hours I'll become the cutest girl you've ever seen. You won't even recognise it's me."

"I look forward to working with you." I smile and then turn around to leave. "I'll see you late Annie. Don't forget."

*A few hours later*

"Hey, Annie. I've come to pick you up." I call out. I place my hand on the door handle and found that it was unlocked. "Oh. Well I'm coming in!"

"Ah! Hans, you're here!" A giddy voice calls out from the bedroom. "Look! Don't you think I've made a great effort?"

Annie then comes running out of the bedroom. I stand there staring. She had her hat and cap off. Her hair looked brushed and soft; her curls looked like ocean waves. She was no longer wearing that big, baggy and unflattering alchemist uniform but a pale white and blue dress. It was slightly frilly and gave off an aura of femininity and charm. Her rough boots were placed at the door and on her feet were light sandals that exposed her toes. She was wearing minimal accessories on her body; some silver earrings and bracelet. She carried a small woven bag like a satchel across her body. Annie then twirls around in circles to show my how the dress flows.

"Isn't it great? I synthesised it not too long ago. Even Pepe praised me on it. I made the design myself." Annie comments while having fun getting dizzy. "All this other stuff was synthesized too. Alchemy sure is useful. What do you think Hans?"

"U-ummm…" I hesitantly murmur. I couldn't find any word to describe what I was feeling right now. "Annie, you're a girl."

It's as if I'm seeing Annie in a different light. She looks so unusual. I'm not saying she looks like a weirdo but for the first time in god-knows-how-long I feel that Annie is a proper girl. Crap. I can't believe this but I'm starting to get a little self-conscious now. No way. Not around Annie. Just because she changed her clothes? How pathetic am I? I scan her attire and no matter what angle you look at her at…she looks like a genuine girl.

"H-ha? Of course I'm a girl. Don't be so rude Hans." Annie pouts at me and stops twirling. "You know what Hans? The first step to being confident with women is praising them. If you make them happy then it's a whole lot easier to deal with, no?"

"I see." My eyes widen at the fact. "Of course, I should learn to praise women first. Make them as comfortable with me as much as I can."

"That's right! Treat them as a girl! Let them know they're special. So let's start." Annie beams. "Hans~ What do you think of my dress? Is it cuteeee?"

"U-Ummm…did you always talk like that? In that girly high-pitched whiny voice?" I ask.

"We're role-playing! Just follow my lead!" Annie retorts. "You know~ I spend a lot of time on it just for you."

"U-ummm thank you." I stammer. "It looks lovely."

"Uwahhh~ Hans liked it! I'm so happy." Annie twirls around again. "Say, do you think I'm cute?"

"H-HA? What kind of question is that?" I yell.

"Just stick to your role, pretty boy." Annie sighs.

"Umm…yes." I answer.

"You're not putting any feeling into it." Annie complains.

"Yes, well nobody talks like that anyway." I sigh. "Maybe we should go outside. It'll probably give you an idea of how real people talk."

"Oooooh! Are we going out? Let's go get some ice-cream then!" Annie grins and bolts out the door.

I sigh and trail along after her. We head off to the Central Plaza where various stores at set up around; clothing, accessories, food and souvenirs. Annie runs up to the ice-cream stand and waves at me to hurry up. She then turns to the menu once I'm standing next to her and ponders for a while. I smile at her childishness and go to look at the menu myself. We have a wide range of flavours here on Sera Island. After a few moments of silence Annie perks up and decides to order the Cheesecake flavour and I order the sachertorte one. She then runs towards the benches and signals me to come over there. We both sat down and enjoy our frozen treats.

"Uwahh~ This tastes so goooood!" Annie exclaims in excitement.

"Really? Mine's pretty nice too." I laugh.

"Ooooh! I wanna try some!" Annie smiles widely and then proceeds to lean over and take a bite of my ice-cream. "Wow! That tastes amazing!"

"H-huh? W-what did you just do?" I jump up in surprise and embarrassment.

"Ehhh? I only took a bite. If you really want some more I can pay you back, you know?" Annie gives me a disconcerting look. "Don't be stingy Hans."

"N-no, that's not the problem." I blush madly with the ice-cream slowly dripping over my fingers. "W-why did you-"

"Ah! The ice-cream will go to waste!" Annie quickly gets up a licks the little bit of melted liquid off the cone next to my fingers. He tongue was so close I could basically feel it on my skin.

"Uraghhhhh!" I yell and quickly let go of the cone, letting plummet to the ground.

"Haaaa? What a waste. It was so yummy too." Annie looks sadly at the distorted cone on the ground. "You're pretty jumpy today. Are you okay, Hans?"

Okay? OKAY? I fell like my heart is about to leap out of my chest. My body feels so hot I could almost let Fenir eat me just so I could feel its fur. My mind feels so dizzy that I could collapse at any moment. This is all Annie's fault. It's because she decided to dress up as a girl yet still act in that oblivious manner of hers. What's with my feeling so self-conscious? Is it because I think she's just a little bit cute today? Just even a little bit? So much for treating her as a girl. Now she looks like too much of a girl to me. I then suddenly turn around so that she couldn't see my flushing cheeks and took several steps away.

"I think I better go now." I mutter silently. "We'll continue this some other time.


	3. Mission 2: Hold A Proper Conversation

**Mission 2: Hold A Proper Conversation**

I swiftly walk away from the benches while wiping my hands dry with a handkerchief from my pocket. As I took long quick strides towards a large tree nearby I made sure not to turn around and let Annie see my bright red face. I lean against the tree and stay there in silence for a few seconds…before letting my legs collapse beneath me. I bury my head within my hands in shame. That was ultimately, the most brazen thing that has ever happened to me…just thinking about it makes the blood rush to my cheeks madly. I will never be able get rid of my fear this way. I have no hope in the world if I feel conscious around Annie. I might as well turn in my uniform tomorrow and start working as a wandering musician or something irrelevant like that. What am I going to do? Is it really hopeless?

"Hey, Hans! Don't just leave like that. I got in trouble because they thought I was littering." A slightly annoyed voice calls from behind me.

I quickly got up and walk away as fast as I could. With a bright red face I block out all of my surrounds and walk forward. I could hear Annie's puffing from behind my but I didn't dare turn around. Argh! I don't want to see me flustered over something she thought so little about. How oblivious can she get? If things keep going like this I won't be able to look at her straight let alone talk to her.

"Waiiiit, Hans! You're walking too fast." Annie calls out while trying to match my pace.

"…." I quickly lengthen my strides as I hear her voice.

"H-ha?! Did you just quicken your pace?" Annie asks in surprise and then proceeds to jog after me. "H-hans! Slow down! My legs aren't as long as yours."

"….." I keep ignoring her and start to power walk a little bit faster.

"Haaaaans! Can't you hear me? Slow down. Geez!" Annie yells in frustration and fatigue. "Ugh. I haven't worked out since I won that competition…huff…puff…so tired."

I suddenly stop and turn around towards Annie making her cease moving as well. Without thinking, I took a few steps forward towards her and stare down into her eyes. She definitely looks like a girl…but not a sexy bombshell. No matter how she dresses up deep inside she's still Annie…so why am I so nervous right now? I can feel my hands shaking a little bit. I try to keep staring at her face but it's not good. My face is getting brighter by the second. I decide to use whatever strength I had left to lift my head towards the sky. I can't believe this...I can't even look at Annie without blushing now. I have lost all confidence as a man.

"Sorry Annie. This training is a lot harder than it looks." I sigh.

"Haha maybe you're not comfortable with the scenario?" Annie questions gleefully. "You should start off by learning how to talk to girls."

"Yes. I think I will leave the acting and leisurely activities aside for now." I sigh again. "And please. Try to speak like a normal person this time."

"Haaaans! That's uncalled for~ I do speak normally." Annie sulkily pouts. "Besides even if it was a mute girl you'd STILL be nervous around her."

"Ughhh." I groan knowing that she was completely right about this one.

"Anyway Mr. Hopeless-With-Women, we should get going. Let's go practice. Oh by the way, why do you need to fix your frigidity so soon anyway?" Annie asks nonchalantly.

"W-what?! I'm not frigid…I just get a little reserved and try to distant myself away from the opposite gender…that's all." I comment quietly. "I can't respond properly to women."

"Yes. Frigid. That's what I said." Annie smiles obliviously.

"I'm NOT FRIGID!" I yell loudly in frustration only to notice that half a second later a bazillion eyes were staring at me. "Oh god."

"Ahahahha! Hans! That was so embarrassing!" Annie laughs loudly. "Hahahahaa! A-and you said it so loudly too."

"Shhhh!" I panic and quickly cover her mouth with the palm of my hand. "Annie! Pipe it down!"

"Mmmfhhfdhhf" Annie tries to say something in a muffled voice. "Ahmmfhghf….lfgmmfgfuhuhfg!"

"This isn't working. I'm dragging you somewhere else." I keep my hand on her mouth and lead her slowly away from the Central Plaza. "Okay. Speak."

"Fuwaaa! Geez, Hans." Annie takes in a quick puff of air. "I was just asking why you wanted to get rid of this problem so badly."

"It's because I have to be a guide to a new female committee member coming in a few weeks. There's no way I can back out so…that's why I'm here." I confess.

"Ahhh I see." Annie looks at me with surprise.

"I really appreciate your help. You can be a real handful sometimes but…you're _my _handful." I say shyly.

My comment was met with a long and awkward silence.

"Bwahahahahahahah!AhahaAHAHHAA! HahahAAAAhhahaha! Hehehehahaheheheh! W-what was thahahahahahat? A-ahhh I can't breathe. Hans! You're killing me." Annie laughs vigorously as if she was the only one in the world. "Sorry-hihihihi! Pfftahahahaaha!"

"S-shut up! Beaux told me to say that sort of thing!" I retort in anger and embarrassment. "I don't go around spouting stuff like that all the time! ANNIE!"

"Ahahaha-haha-haaa…I haven't laughed like that in a long time." Annie then sighs with a smile on her face. "I don't think girls these days are going to be pleased by that sort of comment."

"Ughh…whatever shred of dignity I had left is now gone." I slump down feeling dejected.

"Haha. Hans let's practice having a proper normal conversation together shall we?" Annie smiles and holds her hand out towards me.

"Fine." I take it and pull myself up. "Hello. My name is Hans. I will be your guide for your first week her on this island."

"Good very professional! I like it." Annie beams. "Oh thank you very much. To be honest I was really nervous but seeing a handsome man like you here made me calm down."

"T-thank you." I twitch. "Anyway tell me about yourself. Since we are going to be working together we should get to know each other."

"I really like people with kind hearts. Yours seem to be very genuine." Annie says in a sing-song voice. "You seem very dependable and kind. I like you a lot."

"Oh…um. How very kind of you." I reply but I could feel my right eye twitch again. What is she even talking about?

"Ahhh! If only I can meet a man like you! You know what Mr. Hans? We should be more than acquaintances or even friends. You should be my lover! I like you a lot!" Annie declares suddenly.

"AHHHH! Stop! What the heck was that?!" I yell while pinching her cheeks. "This isn't a normal conversation and nothing would escalate that fast! I've only been talking with this woman for a few minutes and she's already declaring her love to me?!"

"O-ouchh~" Annie squeaks. "Oh my! Over there Hans! A cute girl is looking at you! I think she's checking you out!"

"Cute girl? Where?!" I let go of Annie while stiffening and turn my head around.

"Ahahah! I gotcha." Annie laughs blissfully. "I hope you don't act like that in front of that female colleague of yours."

"Ugh. You're such a joker." I comment unamusingly.

"Hans, you need to relax more. It's not as if she's going to attack you." Annie reassures me. "Cute girls aren't monsters you know? You don't have to be afraid of them."

"I-I'm not afraid of them in that sense. I just…don't want to look like a fool." I sigh. "I have a reputation to uphold and just thinking about how people might be judging me I just…get rigid."

"Oh Hans." She pets me on the head a little. "I think you're amazing the way you are. You shouldn't let these things stop your great personality from shining through…well what little personality you have anyway."

"Annie!" I say in a cold tone. "I think maybe that you just have too much of a personality."

"Ahaha I'm just kidding. You're so reliable and level-headed. I'm sure people will always think good things of you." She smiles warmly. "Even if you get nervous and blood rushes to your head when you speak to girls now I promise you that I will cure it! I'm always willing to help. If you need a new outfit I could always synthesis you 'Morning'. A really sharp suit worn by male elites. You'll be irresistible."

"Ahhh. There you go making bold statements again." I chuckle a little. "Well do your worst. There is a time limit you know?"

"Ehe, I'd be great if you could learn to talk to them like you talk with me." Annie laughs. "But is that because you don't see me as a girl?."

"Yeah…I'd be great if I can speak to every woman like I speak to you." I sigh and then ruffle up Annie's hair a little. "You suit this hair style more haha."

"Ahh! My hair! I made it all pretty for you, you know?!" Annie panics while trying to smooth out her curls. "Oh no, I think there's a tangle now."

"Pfft. Anyway let's go grab some proper food at the Restaurant. It'll be my treat. " I laugh at her a little and then proceed to walk the Business Area. "Come on. I'll even continue teaching you on how to use silverware properly."

"You had me at 'food'." Annie gleams and starts towards my side. "Haha! This kind of feels like a date."

I lightly whack her on the forehead with my elbow.

"Ouch." She mumbles.


End file.
